Imagina que Negan
by Hachi06
Summary: Imagina que Negan acaba de matar a uno de tus compañeros de grupo y ahora te quiere a ti. Pero matarte no entra en sus planes porque ha pensado para ti algo muy diferente. (Negan x Reader) (Lemmon. Lenguaje expícitio) (The Walking Dead 6x16 Last day on Earth sin Spoilers)
**HOLA!
Esto es un Negan x Reader que hemos hecho mi amiga Claudia ( u/1122349/Claudia1542 ) y yo :D Porque el Lunes pasado salió este personaje que no nos gusta ni no nos provoca nada y empezamos a escribir este lemmon!  
Esperamos que os guste.**

 **_**

 _You can breathe... You can blink... You can cry..._

La sangre ha salpicado tu camisa de cuadros. Cuando por fin te atreves a abrir los ojos, la luz te ciega, pero puedes verle. Negan estaá caminando hacia ti, sonriendo.  
-Deberías haber mirado- te dice.  
Tú le apartas la mirada mientras él se acerca a ti y se para.  
-Ponte de pie- le oyes decirte, sin obedecerle. No piensas hacer nada de lo que ese monstruo te pida.  
Por eso te agarra de la camisa y te levanta, arrancándote de tu sitio. Tú te rehúsas a mirarle, pero te mueres de ganas de mirar a ese hijo de puta a los ojos y pedirle que se muera. Pero no lo haces y sigues mirando al suelo. Entonces lo notas cerca de ti, justo delante, y te obligas a mirarlo.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías ver la muerte con tus propios ojos?  
Algo en ti se cruza y le escupes en la cara, sin pensarlo, tratando de echarle todo el veneno que tienes dentro. Él se pasa una mano por la cara para limpiarse tu saliva, te sonríe y dice:  
-¡Esta zorra tiene huevos!  
Y te agarra otra vez de la camisa. La abre de un tirón, arrancando todos los botones y deja al descubierto una camiseta blanca ceñida. Te mira de arriba a abajo, inspeccionándote, mientras tú oyes los gritos y llantos de tus compañeros.  
-Esta me puede servir- le dice a alguien, que viene y te coge de un brazo, alejándote de tus amigos.

Echas un último vistazo a tu grupo, mientras te atan las manos con una cuerda. Tampoco tienes pensado huir después de ver lo que ese monstruo es capaz de hacer. Los miras y les dices que les quieres, que no intenten nada. Negan se ríe detrás de ti y vuelves a sentir la mezcla de asco, odio y rabia.  
-Cambia esa expresión, preciosa. Dentro de un rato, no tendrás tiempo para fruncir el ceño.  
Y tú le crees. No hace ni diez minutos le ha prometido a Rick que se arrepentiría de haberle provocado... y vaya si ha cumplido su palabra. Así que te resignas y te dedicas a mirarle a esos ojos que ya no te provocan el pánico de hace un momento.  
-Metedla en el coche y preparadla.  
No opones resistencia y, aunque arrastras los pies, dejas que casi te arrastren de la camisa.

Te meten en el asiento de atrás de un coche y nadie te dice nada en todo el camino, hasta el pueblo de los Salvadores. Tú decides no quejarte, no abrir la boca y, por supuesto, no escaparte. No quieres acabar con la cabeza reventada por un bate rodeado de alambre de espino, o algo peor. Así que aguantas las ganas de llorar todo el rato, hasta que unas enormes puertas metálicas aparecen al final del camino. Te sorprendes de lo grande que es el pueblo, todo vallado y protegido. Hay casas, barracones y todo tipo de instalaciones pero el coche se para delante de la casa más grande de todas. Alguien abre la puerta, no sabes quién es, porque no quieres ni mirar, y te saca del coche. Caminas para entrar en la casa, evitando mirar a nada ni a nadie, sólo dónde pones los pies. Te hacen subir unas enormes escaleras que dan al piso de arriba y te meten en una habitación grande y bonita. Dentro te espera una mujer, que te desata las manos y te explica que a Negan le gustan las chicas aseadas y sanas, por lo que te ofrece agua y fruta y te indica que debes ducharte.

Miras a la mujer de reojo y, luego, a la comida. Tu primer instinto es tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo, para descargar la rabia que sientes, pero has estado tres días sin oler nada qué llevarte a la boca, así que te tragas tu orgullo y le arrebatas el plato y la jarra de agua. Comes como si te fuera la vida en ello y te da igual parecer una salvaje en medio de esa casa tan lujosa y pulcra. Te importa una mierda nada de lo que piensen esos asesinos, que, al parecer, hacen lo mismo que tú y empiezan a murmurar entre ellos.  
-Bien, te la dejamos aquí. Ocúpate de ella.  
La mujer asiente y te mira. Su expresión es triste, aunque te sonría... seguramente le recuerdas a ella y eso te encoge más el corazón. Como si eso fuese posible.  
-Lo siento- es lo único que se escapa de entre tus labios mientras te limpias la cara con la manga.  
-No te preocupes. Debes estar hambrienta- te coge del brazo por el que te han estado arrastrando esos hombres-. Te llevaré al baño para que te asees.

En el baño, la mujer te empieza a quitar la ropa sin dejarte un respiro. Tira de tu camisa y te quita la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, para pasar después a tus pantalones. No quieres hacerle daño a esa mujer, que parece tan contenta de estar ahí como tú, así que decides no poner demasiada resistencia mientras te va desnudando. Desabrocha tu sujetador y ahí ya prefieres seguir tú, rindiéndote a lo inevitable. El agua caliente sobre tu piel te sienta realmente bien, porque necesitabas esa ducha de verdad. Por un momento olvidas dónde estás y por qué, y sólo sientes el agua bajar por tu cuerpo. La mujer te dice que te frotes fuerte, que tienes que quedar bien limpia.  
-Al señor Negan no le gustan las chicas sucias- vuelve a decirte.  
Y eso haces, frotar todo tu cuerpo con tus manos llenas de un jabón que huele a flores. Cuando tus manos llegan a tu entrepierna, sientes una punzada en el estómago al pensar en cuánto hace que nadie te toca ahí. La mujer abre la cortina y decide que tu ducha ha terminado. Resoplando, sales y te enrolla con una toalla. Ves una bata corta descansando sobre el lavabo y sabes que nadie va a darte ropa para que te tapes.

Algo en tu estómago se revuelve. Sabes qué vendrá a continuación y, por un momento, te planteas de que la idea de haber sido elegida por Lucille es mejor destino que el que te ha tocado. No es la primera vez en las últimas horas que deseas huir... pero tu instinto no es más fuerte que tu razón y, enseguida, rechazas esa idea. Te dejas secar y tapar, si se le puede llamar así, con esa bata que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Te llevan hasta un tocador blanco, donde la mujer empieza a peinarte delicadamente y vuelves a relajar la mente. El tacto de los dedos entre tu pelo es realmente una Terapia.  
-Eres preciosa- dice la mujer detrás de ti-. Entiendo que te haya escogido a ti.  
Te miras de reojo en el espejo y notas la bilis en la garganta.

\- Gracias- dices, más por compromiso que porque de verdad estés agradecida por el piropo. Te da igual ser preciosa o no, no quieres estar ahí. Y si tu belleza te había llevado hasta ese lugar prefieres ser la más fea de las mujeres. Te das cuenta entonces, de que la mujer ya no está detrás de ti y te miras al espejo. No eres preciosa, estás ojerosa y tienes la piel roja y fea por el sol.  
Entonces, la puerta se abre y la mujer saluda a quien entra. Es él. Tan imponente e intimidante como le recuerdas en el bosque. Aún con su chaqueta de cuero y su maldito bate de baseball. Te busca con la mirada y sonríe al encontrarte. Tú apartas la mirada, en un acto desesperado de que te deje en paz, aunque sabes que eso no va a pasar. Mientras él se acerca a ti, tú dejas de respirar, como si eso fuera a parar el tiempo. Pero nada de eso. Te das cuenta de que ya estáis solos en la habitación, cuando él se para delante de ti.  
-Levántate- te ordena con su voz profunda y autoritaria.  
A pesar de no querer tener nada que ver con ese hombre, le obedeces. Cuando su mano se acerca al lazo que sujeta tu bata cerrada, el corazón se te para y ves que ya no vas a tener escapatoria posible.  
Él tira del lazo y la bata se abre, dejando al descubierto tu cuerpo desnudo. Tú aún no le miras, para que no pueda ver la vergüenza en tu cara. Sus manos, sin perder un segundo, se meten dentro de la bata y te agarran de la cintura.  
Dejas escapar un suspiro.

-Hace tanto que no pruebo algo tan joven...- te suspira el oído, rozándote el lóbulo de la oreja con el labio inferior.  
Intentas fingir que te da asco, que lo rechazas, que no tiene autoridad sobre ti, pero la puta verdad es que estás empezando a temblar de arriba abajo, y no de miedo.  
-Siéntate en la cama.  
Obedeces sumisamente, porque lo último que quieres es enfadarle (ya has visto lo que es capaz de hacer). Te hundes un poco en el mullido colchón; no te habías dado cuenta, al detalle, de lo lujosa que es esa habitación. Pero Negan enseguida redirecciona tu atención a otra cosa, empujándote hacia atrás. Ahogas un grito de asombro.  
-Shh...  
Callas. Por el simple hecho de que te lo ordena, mientras se quita las botas... y coloca su rodilla derecha en tu cadera izquierda; su enorme mano a la altura de tu sien y todo ese cuerpo casi rozando el tuyo, imponente, duro y simétrico, aún con la ropa puesta.

Entonces te besa, y en el momento en que sus labios tocan los tuyos, sientes algo que te sube por la garganta. No sabes si es asco, rechazo o sorpresa, pero te dejas hacer sin protestar. Su boca busca abrir la tuya insistentemente, tratando de profundizar el beso. Te rindes y abres la boca, tomando aire por la nariz mientras su lengua entra, por fin. Te sorprendes de lo bien que huele, entre menta y jabón. Ese olor se mete en ti y llega a tu cerebro, activando regiones que parecían dormidas. Negan sigue besándote como un auténtico maestro, con su lengua jugando con la tuya y sus labios devorándote.  
Y entonces sabes que estás perdida.  
Justo cuando empiezas a disfrutarlo se aparta de ti y te sonríe. Lo sabe. Y nada de lo que puedas decir, va a hacer que tu destino cambie. Coloca cada una de sus rodillas a los lados de tus muslos y te dice:  
\- Quiero que me desnudes.  
Sin más. Y el terror se apodera de ti un segundo. Sabes que tienes que hacerlo, si quieres que todo vaya bien, pero a la vez, vuelves a tener ganas de huir. Pero ese olor tan masculino y delicioso sigue ahí, y ya no puedes escapar. Así que, tratando de no temblar, acercas tus manos a su chaqueta de cuero brillante, y tiras de la cremallera hacia abajo. Encuentras una camiseta blanca y te das cuenta de que el cinturón donde guardaba su pistola ya no está. Él te sigue sonriendo mientras se quita la chaqueta y la deja a un lado.  
\- Sigue. No seas tímida.

Recorres el torso de su camiseta con la yema de tus dedos y notas, por un momento, que su corazón va a mil por hora. De repente, notas el tuyo, la carótida palpitando en tus oídos. Ese cuerpo que tienes ahí delante es el causante de la muerte de un miembro de tu familia y tú, en vez de huir, gritar, llorar o luchar, te rindes a su aroma, porque lo necesitas. Necesitas su olor, el ver las palpitaciones de su corazón haciendo vibrar su camisa blanca, ver su pecho subir y bajar frenéticamente mientras desatas el pañuelo rojo de su cuello.  
Aún tienes su saliva en tu boca, pero la sientes dolorosamente seca, así que humedeces tus labios y le miras. Es increíble como, hace algo menos de un par de horas, veías odio y muerte en ellos y, ahora, desprenden todo lo contrario, algo que te contagia y te obliga a tirar de su camiseta hacia arriba, sin esperar ni un minuto.

Él no opone resistencia y levanta los brazos para que le quites la prenda. Le miras a la cara y te devuelve la mirada sonriendo, como si le divirtiera verte así, luchando contra tu mente. Quieres acabar con aquello cuanto antes, pero la visión de ese hombre descamisado frente a ti te hace dudar un momento. Es atlético y peludo, pero te sorprende su buena forma para la edad que calculas que tiene, que dobla fácilmente la tuya. Él te mira mientras lo devoras con los ojos. Te pilla al vuelo y no se queja. Sabe que tiene todas las de ganar y tú sabes que, al final, también vas a acabar ganando.  
\- No has terminado.  
Tragas saliva, que parece que no quiera bajar por tu garganta. Ahora, al acercar tus manos a su cinturón, no puedes evitar temblar y apartas la mirada. Sientes tanta vergüenza que temes haberte puesto colorada. A través de la tela de su pantalón, puedes intuir perfectamente su erección y eso te incomoda, a la vez que te intriga. Desabrochas la hebilla torpemente pero sin pausa, porque no quieres enfadarlo y acaba de pedirte que sigas. Y obedeces. Tiras del cinturón, abres en botón del pantalón y bajas la cremallera, mientras notas sus fríos ojos clavados en ti en todo momento.

Acaricias torpemente ese bulto palpitante, por encima de su ropa interior, que te reclama y sólo desea ser descubierto por ti. Negan suspira largo cuando lo atrapas, ves cómo cierra los ojos. Sería el momento perfecto para atacarle, podrías herirle o matarle con cualquier cosa de esa habitación. Está tan vulnerable que conseguirías vengarte por todo lo que ha hecho. Pero el corazón pulsante que tienes en la mano te obliga a seguir con lo que estás haciendo. Quieres oírle suspirar más, necesitas que no haya más barreras entre vosotros, así que metes la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos.  
Otro suspiro por parte de él y tú aprietas los muslos porque notas crecer tu propia excitación. Seguro que estás roja como un tomate, pero no te importa. Pasas el pulgar por la punta y le miras. Te está mirando, serio pero deseoso, expectante, intentando leerte.

Te rehúsas a mirarle a los ojos, por vergüenza de lo que estás haciendo, porque ese hombre se merece que le abran el cráneo, no los pantalones.  
Pero una mezcla de rabia y deseo te posee, y ya no hay marcha atrás. Tiras hacia abajo su ropa interior y su miembro queda totalmente expuesto a ti. Dudas un momento de si volver a cogerlo con tus manos o no, y lo oyes reír.  
Se pone de pie y hace desaparecer los pantalones y los calzoncillos, para quedar como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Se queda ahí parado y te deja mirarle, de arriba a abajo y tanto como quieras. Y disfruta de tus reacciones, sonriendo. Y tú necesitas más, aunque te duela por dentro el reconocerlo. Cuando se mueve hacia ti, das un respingo y por fin te atreves a mirarle a los ojos. Se recuesta sobre ti, apoyándose con los brazos a ambos lados de ti, y te susurra al oído:  
\- No tengas miedo, pequeña. Haré que te guste.  
Asientes por inercia, sin saber por qué. Das tu consentimiento a tener sexo con ese hombre aberrante que acaba de destrozar a alguien a quién querías delante de ti. Pero piensas que, ya que va a pasar, que al menos no sea la peor de las torturas.  
Empieza a besarte el cuello, y te hace cosquillas en la piel con la barba. Pero sus labios te provocan escalofríos por donde pasan.

Suspira en tu piel mientras va dejando un camino húmedo de besos allí por donde pasa. Tú aprietas los labios para contener los gemidos que te provoca, hasta que llega a uno de tus pezones y ya no puedes evitar gimotear como lo haces. Él te mira desde su ángulo y, aunque te está lamiendo un pecho y jugando con el otro con los dedos, lo ves sonreír.  
Su piel es cálida y tersa y, aunque parezca mentira, sus movimientos no son bruscos, sino que de verdad está cumpliendo la promesa de que te gustaría. Te sientes la peor persona del Universo: estar haciendo eso en un momento así, con el causante de todo, pero para ser justos, es lo que realmente deseas en ese instante. Lo necesitas. Tu vida depende de lo que te está brindando este hombre, que te recorre con la lengua el vientre, hasta notar su respiración en el nacimiento de tus rizos. Tan suave y provocador, te vuelve a mirar desde abajo y aparta tus piernas lentamente.  
Cruel.  
-Aquí huele realmente bien...- te dice mientras mira en el centro de ti, tan desesperadamente mojado y caliente que crees que puedes morir de un infarto en cualquier momento.  
Te abre los labios con dos dedos y acaricia tu clítoris con la punta de la nariz.

Ya está, no puedes aguantar más los gemidos y el sonido se escapa de tu boca. Ese hombre sigue torturándote y acariciando tu entrepierna, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Tal vez lo tenga, pero tú no. Por diversas razones, necesitas que todo vaya más rápido, pero su lengua entra en juego y ya ni siquiera te molestas en contener tus gemidos. ¿Para qué? Si ese cabrón ya sabe que estás disfrutando. Piensas que debes hacer algo y no limitarte a quedarte tumbada, así que llevas una de tus manos a su cabeza, apretándole contra ti. Eso parece gustarle porque aumenta el ritmo y la presión de su lengua contra tu centro de placer.  
Vuelves a pensar en lo fácil que sería alargar la mano hasta la mesilla de noche y golpearle en la cabeza con algo. Y también en lo poco probable que era que lo mataras y en lo muy probable que era que él te acabara matando a ti. Además, no quieres matarle antes de que acabe con lo que está haciendo.

Notas la boca seca y los dedos adormecidos, de agarrarle el pelo tan fuerte contra ti, pero no puedes evitar quedarte rígida cuando notas la maraña de nervios que empieza a formarse en tu bajo vientre y que cada vez va a más, con cada lamida y succión que te regala ese cabrón.  
-Por favor...- es lo único que te se te escapa de entre los dientes cuando tu espalda se arquea al ir el orgasmo más potente y duradero que hayas tenido en mucho tiempo.  
El corazón se te para y todo se queda en negro; allí sólo existís tú y su lengua, que ha decidido ir más despacio, para alargar esa oleada de placer que hacía mucho que no sentías.  
Caes a peso muerto en el colchón y él se aparta de tu entrepierna, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Su barbilla brilla y no duda en abalanzarse sobre ti para que te pruebes. Ese sabor tan salado y caliente lo ha provocado él... aún en las puertas de la muerte, con el corazón a mil por hora y apenas respirando, vuelves a sentir que no tienes suficiente de él. Quieres. Necesitas más.  
Y él lo sabe.  
-Ahora te toca a ti.- te dice a dos milímetros de distancia de tu boca, dejando que su aliento te insufle un poco de vida.  
Te sientes febril y adormilada, pero la culpa y la tristeza las has dejado de banda... así que haces lo que te ordena. Te toca a ti.  
Para su sorpresa, te levantas de la cama y, apoyada en sus hombros, le obligas a darse la vuelta para que quede él contra el colchón y te subes en sus caderas, mordiendo su cuello, disfrutando de cada suspiro y gemido ronco que escapa de su garganta. Sus manos se agarran fuerte a tus glúteos, pero se las apartas y vas bajando, tal como él ha hecho contigo.

Los sonidos que salen de su boca suenan tan masculinos y rudos que sólo quieres conseguir más y más de ellos. Bajas por sus clavículas hasta su pecho y te explayas lamiendo y besando, mordiendo un pezón, y arrancando más música de sus labios. Te sorprende cómo se deja hacer y te preguntas si esto le pasa a menudo, si normalmente las mujeres se le resisten. Nadie te había preguntado tu opinión pero ahí estabas, bajando con tu lengua por sus abdominales hasta encontrarte con el camino feliz de pelo que une su ombligo y su pene.  
Ahí está, tan erecto y palpitante como lo has dejado antes, esperándote aún. Miras un momento hacia su cara y lo encuentras mirándote, expectante. Apartas la mirada rápidamente y agarras su miembro con una mano, firmemente. Te lo llevas a la boca sin pensarlo demasiado. Total, no es el primero que te comes y, esperas, no será el último. Así que empiezas a mover tu cabeza y tu mano a la vez, arriba y abajo, mientras juegas con tu lengua. Sabes lo que haces y no tienes miedo a equivocarte. Notas su respiración volviéndose pesada y su mano moverse hasta tu cabeza. No aprieta, no empuja. Sólo te acompaña en tus movimientos. Y te emocionas, de la pura excitación, y aceleras, juegas, muerdes, todo lo que se te ocurre.  
Y entonces sí notas como empuja tu cabeza hacia abajo, tratando de que metas todo su pene en tu boca. Tiene fuerza y no puedes hacer más que adaptar tu boca a la forma y dejarle entrar hasta donde quiera. Suelta un largo y sonoro gemido y te sientes un poco victoriosa. Te suelta la cabeza y respiras un par de segundos. Pero entonces te vuelve a empujar hacia abajo y crees que vas a ahogarte.  
\- Joder, nena- te dice entre gemidos.  
Y sabes que no tiene ni idea de cómo te llamas, ni le importa. Aunque tú sí sepas quién es él y cuál es su nombre, porque te lo han repetido muchas veces, como si fuera un augurio de muerte.  
Sacas esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, mientras sigues lo que estás haciendo, arriba y abajo, más adentro, más afuera, simple y efectivo. Y estás resignada a chupar hasta que se corra en tu boca porque ya te da igual. Pero cuando crees que va a ocurrir, él tira de ti hacia arriba.

Tienes que apoyar las manos a lado de su cabeza, sino quieres caerte encima de él, por la fuerza que utiliza para ponerte a su altura.  
Le miras fijamente a los ojos y lo sientes en tu estómago. Ese cosquilleo de anticipación. Esas ganas que no entiendes por qué las tienes con él. Esa emoción de saberte deseada y que provocas lo mismo en él.  
Te coge de la cintura en volandas y te da la vuelta, quedando él encima de ti, hundiéndote en el colchón, mientras te penetra lentamente. Dos gargantas desgarrándose en un grito animal. Dos cuerpos sintiéndose plenamente, entrando en el calor prohibido que no debería existir. Lo notas perfectamente: grande y duro, entrando despacio para que te adaptes, igual que ha hecho con tu boca. Te besa con hambre cuando llega al tope, ahogando un gemido delicioso que calla con su lengua. Te abrazas a su cuello, apretándote a él todo lo que puedes, porque aunque estéis el uno dentro del otro, no le sientes suficientemente cerca.  
Quieres fundirte en él.

Entonces sale de ti y, bruscamente, te da la vuelta, dejándote de rodillas en la cama, apoyándote con las palmas de las manos. Baja las manos, acariciándote la espalda desde tus hombros hasta tus nalgas, antes de darte un azote, que te hace dar un respingo. Vuelve a entrar en ti, esta vez sin cuidado ni cariño. Te penetra desde atrás, sacudiendo todo tu cuerpo con sus embestidas. Y tú gimes y te retuerces y aprietas los ojos, todo mientras esperas el glorioso final. Mientras le tienes respirando y gruñendo en tu oído y por un momento te olvidas de quién y de lo que ha hecho y sólo quieres llegar al orgasmo de una vez.

Enrolla tu pelo en una de sus manos, que patinan por tu espalda y tira hacia él. Tu espalda se curva otra vez y sientes la liberación de un segundo orgasmo. No piensas. No respiras. Tu corazón vuelve a pararse y eso sólo sirve para que él acelere sus vaivenes, más bruscos y animales. Le oyes rugir desde lo más hondo de su garganta y vuelve a salir de ti. Se pajea durante unos segundos hasta que suspira de alivio, corriéndose en tus glúteos.

Dejas caer tu cuerpo boca abajo en la cama y él se echa a tu lado. Te sientes tan cansada que podrías dormirte en ese momento, pero dudas de si vas a poder. Notas vuestras respiraciones aceleradas empezar a relajarse y, de repente, sientes unas ganas enormes de recuperar tu Libertad. Reconoces que él no te ha forzado a nada, que, en realidad, has querido y disfrutado todo lo que ha pasado, pero sientes dentro de ti una punzada de culpabilidad y asco.  
Tienes la cara vuelta hacia el lado opuesto a donde está él y te sorprendes cuando pasa sus dedos para acariciarte la espalda. Sabes que tienes que decir algo, defenderte de alguna forma, porque si no, no serás más que un cuerpo vacío.  
\- ¿Voy a poder volver con los míos?  
\- ¿Qué pasa?- Te pregunta, claramente molesto- ¿Ya tienes prisa por irte?  
\- Yo... Sí... Un poco.  
\- Puedes irte si te da la gana. Aunque no te recomiendo salir así.  
Giras la cabeza para mirarle y está sonriendo. Te maldices por haberle mirado, porque no quieres crear ningún tipo de lazo con ese hombre y, verle así, te hace pensar que no puede ser tan malo.  
Él se levanta de la cama sin cubrirse, paseando orgulloso su cuerpo desnudo por la habitación y se sirve una copa de whisky.  
\- Pero también puedes quedarte, si quieres.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- Te incorporas sobre un codo- Si puedo irme cuando quiera, ¿por qué estoy aquí?  
Se ríe y se acerca a ti, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y mete otro trago de whisky.  
Ahora que tienes la mente clara, le miras con más detalle y te jode reconocer que, físicamente, es perfecto. Alargas la mano para acariciar el vello del pecho, que ahora respira a ritmo normal. Atrapa tu mano en la suya y la aprieta contra sí; notas su corazón. Es cálido y suave... y no sientes miedo ni ganas de huir, aunque te mueras del asco que sientes hacia ti misma. Le miras a los ojos y él te devuelve la mirada, esta vez sin sonrisa irónica ni divertida. Pone el vaso en la mesilla de noche, mientras se acerca a ti y se recuesta encima. Te devora los labios, pero esta vez, distinto a como lo ha hecho antes, ahora va despacio y te acaricia el pelo mientras lo hace. Tú te abrazas a su cuello, emborrachándote del aroma a menta y sudor que desprende.  
Cuando se separa de ti notas una punzada en el estómago, algo parecido a la culpa y la añoranza, pero que no sabes describir porque todo lo que tiene que ver con ese hombre no tiene sentido.  
Estira las sábanas, que estaban hechas un nudo y te tapa hasta los hombros.  
-Descansa esta noche- se pone de pie y se pone una bata que descansa en una butaca al lado del armario-. Aquí nadie va a hacerte daño. Estás a salvo.  
Te dejas hundir en el colchón y ves una última sonrisa en su boca, antes de que apague la luz y sólo su silueta quede iluminada por la claridad del pasillo.  
-Buenas noches- dice antes de cerrar la puerta.  
Deberías tener insomnio con todo lo que has vivido hoy, pero te rindes al cansancio y el sueño y te tapas hasta el cuello, con esas sábanas que huelen a Negan.


End file.
